


Rogue's a Vampire?

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, RP, Secrets, Vampires, Yukinerva, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Rogue is keeping a secret from Sting. Sting thinks Rogue's a vampire. Is he right? Set in a modern au.





	1. I Know What You Are!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old rp between my Sting and I.

Sting was suspicious. His best friend, roommate and secret crush for ever was acting strange. Sure, Rogue was more on the goth side, but he'd stopped going out except at night and his appetite was all but gone. The blonde noticed Rogue was even more pale than usual as well.

"He's a vampire, I'm telling ya." He texted his best girl friend, Yukino, who was also his self proclaimed fag hag.

"Rogue is not a vampire Sting." Yukino texted back. She knew his secret but promised not to tell anyone.

It was true, Rogue slept during the day and went out at night. He was more pale than usual with bags under his red eyes. Truthfully he was keeping a lot of secrets from his roommate. But he was worried if he told him he'd not like him anymore. Or worse kick him out. Rogue lay awake in bed, his curtains drawn to keep the light out. He'd not been feeling well lately.

"He is too! He's in there all in the dark, and he doesn't eat anymore. Not even the stuff from you guys..." Sting replied. He was in bed, painfully alone, his cat Lector asleep by his feet.

Yukino sighed to herself. "Just go talk to him." That was the best she could do. Not like Sting would believe her anyway. Some of Rogue's secrets were pretty wild.

Rogue was curled in a ball cuddling his cat Frosch. He was thinking about telling Sting about himself but didn't know how to bring it up.

Sting was literally rolling around in his pajamas on the bed. "But he's been extra moody!" Replied the blonde. Lector hissed and swatted at Sting, having been kicked in the face, again.

"Dammit Sting! Just go talk to him." Yukino was irritated enough to swear. She was on a date with Minerva and wanted be left alone with her. "I promised I wouldn't tell." She added more calmly.

He huffed, sending a string of emojis to the frustrated woman. "Fiiiiiinnnnnneeeeeeeeee." He replied, going out his bedroom and right across to Rogue's room. 

"Rooooogggggguuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee. Answer the dooooooorrrrrr." He whined.

Rogue sighed loudly. What did he want now? The dark haired man got up out of bed, wearing red striped boxers and a black t shirt. He opened the door slowly, he was visibly tired and stressed. "What do you want?” He spoke with annoyance.

Sting had on a white T-shirt and white boxers with a weird blue pattern on them. He frowned, seeing Rogue. "You look like shit... Let's go get some food! I'll pay even!"

Rogue frowned. "I can't." He said shortly ready to close the door. He wasn't ready for this... He liked Sting too much for him to just reject him. Not like the blonde would like a goth anyway but for some reason they got along well. Rogue never thought about dating until recently but he did like living with him.

Sting grabbed his hand, giving Rogue the absolutely most pitiful look he could muster. His grip was firm but not rough. "Please, Rogue. I know you don't like going out, but it's like one in the morning. We don't even have to go in, just get food through some drive thru." He was actually serious sounding, the worry clear on his face.

Rogue sighed. "I can't because I have to work." He blurted out. Which was a lie for tonight was his day off. He worked the night shift at the burger place Sting was talking about. He stepped backwards and plopped himself on his bed leaving the door open. "I need the extra cash so I got a job working the night shift. It's why I've been sleeping during the day." He explained his head in one hand.

Sting visibly pouted, shoulders sagging. "How about I come get food and you eat lunch with me then? When do you get to eat?"

Rogue shook his head. No that wouldn't be good... Then they'd just get closer. It would feel like a date to Rogue. And he wasn't ready for that. 

His red eyes glanced over to his garbage can in the room. "Shit!” he said out loud and scrambled to hide the box that was sitting on top.

Sting frowned more. "What about breakfast?" He asked, only to be startled by Rogue's scrambling. "I mean, if you don't wanna be seen out with me, I get it. I'm not goth and shit and that'd probably ruin your image..." He sighed loudly.

"NO! I mean it's not that... I just... "Rogue trailed off. Now was the time he'd have to tell him the truth. He was hiding the box behind his back when he moved to place it in Sting's hand. It was a box of black hair dye. "I... Have to tell you something...."he trailed off, looking at the floor, his bangs covering his face.

"Hey this is an awesome shade, Rogue." He held it up beside his best friend/crush. "The blue in it is nice." Sting was clueless to the real reason. The blonde frowned, seeing Rogue's posture.

"You're clueless..." Rogue rolled his eyes as he spoke low. " I dye my hair black, I don't go out during the day, I'm pale as fuck! Can't you see I'm not who you think I am!" Rogue, frustrated, yelled at his roommate. Someone he felt like he couldn't live without for some reason.

"Even if you're a vampire, you're still the man I love... Fuck!" Sting was scarlet as Rogue's eyes, and his blue eyes were wide. Shit, not only had he said his suspicion but confessed all at once! The blonde took a step back, ready to go hide forever.

Rogue paused and stared at the other red eyes wide. He decided to ignore the fact the idiot thought he was a vampire and cut to the chase. "Did you.... Just say you l-love me?” Rogue had never felt this way about anyone before. He wasn't sure he knew what love was. He had identified himself as asexual/aromantic but ever since meeting Sting he wasn't so sure what he was. There was a slight blush on his pale cheeks. What should he say back?

Sting stopped, looking right into Rogue's eyes. He saw the flush of pink, wait was Rogue blushing?! "Y-yeah... Since like forever." He confessed, looking down at the floor. "It's why I keep trying to get you to eat and stuff..." He trailed off.

"I... Think I… like you..." Rogue blushed a little more looking away from the blonde. "But I'm not a vampire you idiot." He added rolling his eyes and looking back up at Sting.

"Are you sure?! Cause that would be pretty fucking hot." Sting replied, completely serious.

He grabbed Rogue's hands in his own. "So can we get food together now? You can eat normal food since you're not a vampire!"

"I... I guess why not..." Rogue decided to let the 'blissful idiot' keep on believing whatever he wanted. It wouldn't be easy explaining to Sting that he was albino anyway. "If we go to my work we get a discount." Rogue offered with a small smile, not trying to free his hands all.

"That's even better!" He said, his fingers ending up linked with Rogue's. Sting was surprised that Rogue's hands were so warm.

Rogue's smile grew even more a little. Why was this idiot so... Cute? He had never called anyone that before. Maybe he'd have to give a relationship a try. 

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?” he pointed out as they were both in just boxers and a t-shirt.

"oh, right." He said, a grin on his face. The blonde did smile a lot, but the grin he gave Rogue was different, new. It had legit happiness behind it, instead of his usual arrogant expression.

"Hold on, I have to see if i have any clean clothes..."

Rogue shook his head but with the smile still on his face. He felt... Giddy? Was that the word? He wasn't sure the weird fluttering in the pit of his stomach was. It was both scary yet exciting. 

Rogue pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and pulled his hair up into a ponytail. He stood in the common room waiting for Sting.

Sting came tripping out of his room a couple minutes later in a different T-shirt that had a dragon on the front, a gift last year from Rogue, and a pair of black jeans.  
"Okay, let's go!" He paused, eyes falling on Rogue and those wonderful skinny jeans.

"what are you staring at?" Rogue asked, he always felt uneasy when Sting did that. He thought of himself as ugly looking. At least dying his hair helped make him feel a little better.

"How the hell did you get those jeans on?" He asked, since they seemed to be painted on. His own jeans were loose fit, completely opposite Rogue's. The blonde walked over to Rogue fully, and brushed a bit of loose hair out of Rogue's eyes.

Rogue felt the urge to punch him and walk away for touching him and for Sting's comment. Then he realized he was only trying to compliment him. No one's done that before so he didn't know how to react. "I... Huh... Let's go." Rogue said and promptly headed towards the door.

Sting *really* wanted to throw himself at Rogue and smother him with affection, but he didn't think Rogue would like that very much, even if the crimson eyed man liked, or rather tolerated, it in Sting's daydreams. He was content to tag along, eyeballing the Goth's hand for holding.

Rogue kept glancing back at Sting. When he realized what he wanted he almost unnoticeably moved his hand for Sting to take.

Sting linked two fingers around Rogue's last two, a smile on his face as he tagged along. The pair must have been quite a sight, as different as night and day, walking hand in hand toward the burger joint.


	2. Burgers and Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Rogue go out to eat and then return home for a movie.

They held hands until they got the burger place. Rogue didn't have much of an appetite but ordered some food with his 20% off discount. He stepped aside for Sting to order.

Sting on the other hand, ordered enough food for both of them and another person. He paid, grinning as the food was carried to the table. He paused after sitting down, across the narrow 2 person table. Sting squinted a bit at first, but stopped. "The damn light is in my eyes." He said, moving to sit beside Rogue instead. Lame excuse is lame.

Rogue rolled his eyes. It was night time, how could light be in his eyes? He felt very uncomfortable being so close to the other. Not because he didn't like him but just he wasn't a touchy feely person. 

Rogue was so close, Sting could practically feel him. The blonde could smell his deodorant and whatever products he used, all scents that Sting enjoyed. He'd never tell Rogue, but he once sprayed that missing T-shirt that 'got lost in the wash' with cologne and kept it for months. Creepy, probably. Desperately in love, definitely.

Sting suddenly was uncomfortably close to Rogue's face. "Your eyelashes... They're white..." He said, wonder in his voice. Sting was far from stupid, but he had an innocent wonder about him and he had no common sense half the time.

"Shit! Rogue cursed quietly trying to hide. He forgot his eyeliner and mascara. "Like I was trying to tell you... I'm not who you think I am..." He said again trying to explain to the too-close-to-him blonde.

"They're so pretty though..." sting replied. "And I don't care what you have to hide. You're still Rogue, no matter what."

Rogue blushed, Sting was so close to him. He felt his heart beating in his throat. "The reason I dye my hair, that my eyes are red... I'm albino... It's why I hate the sun." Rogue explained hoarsely. He felt like running away and crying but he was trapped.

"Seriously?' he asked. He noticed Rogue's demeanor changing, and put his hand on the other's shoulder. "Do you know how fucking *awesome* that is?" He asked, trying not to be too loud, for once.

Rogue scuffed. "It's not awesome, it fucking sucks. I'm... Ugly. Especially when I don't dye my hair and put my make up on. I feel naked right now without it." Rogue confessed, head down looking at his food tray.

Sting put his arm around Rogue, pulling him in for a hug. "Nah, I don't think so. Anybody says anything, I'll punch them for you!" He grinned cheesily. The blonde then kissed Rogue's cheek before stuffing his own mouth full of burger.

Rogue sat stunned, a blush on his pale cheeks. "You... Just kissed me..."Rogue again didn't know what to do. He wanted to hit Sting for invading his personal space but the other part of wanted to kiss him back.

"Yeah?" He said, muffled by burger. He swallowed the massive bite whole. "You're cute when ya blush." He said, no filter tonight

"Shut up!” Rogue huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sting only grinned more. "No way in hell." He replied, before finishing off his third, or maybe forth, $1 burger.

The meal over, if one could call Sting stuffing his face while flirting shamelessly a meal, they left the restaurant with some weird looks from late night customers. Sting shrugged it off, never one to give a damn either way. His hand snaked it's way back into Rogue's as they made their way back to the apartment. "Hey, d' ya wanna watch a movie?" He asked, the only noise outside of their breathing being the low hum of the streetlight overhead and the rumble of distant traffic.

Rogue nodded "sure", He answered quietly. His brain was in overdrive. What was he supposed to do with these new found feelings? "There's... A new horror film on Netflix." He offered. Rogue liked the movies as well as the good scary ones.

"Ooh, sounds good. Is it one of those bad shark ones?" Sting asked. He admittedly had no taste in movies, always watching the bad B movies instead of the blockbusters. But he enjoyed them, and Lector didn't care either way.

Once back in their apartment, the pair made their way to the sofa. Both Frosch and Lector had made themselves comfortable on the back of the sofa, and sting practically threw himself onto the worn overstuffed piece of furniture. He patted the cushion next to him. "It's Netflix time." He declared.

Rogue couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. He had fallen for such a dork. He blushed a little. He really had fallen for the blonde hadn't he. Sitting down on the sofa next to Sting, Rogue grabbed the TV remote and turned it on to look through their Netflix account.

Sting legitimately yawned, since it was around 3 am, but he didn't have to work tomorrow so he didnt mind staying up late. The blonde grinned at his albino goth boyfriend.

Ruby eyes glanced over at the blonde. "Is this one okay?” He asked a bad three headed shark movie highlighted on the tv screen. Rogue had no idea what to call Sting at this point. He was his roommate yes, but he was more than just that... He thought. It wasn't like they were boyfriends... (yet). As Rogue thought on his feelings for the other the movie started.

Sting grinned. "Sounds great!" The blonde laughed and cheered at the shark, losing it at certain parts. At a less exciting bit, he legit yawned and stretched, but put his arm casually around Rogue's shoulders. He didn't look over, but a faint blush crossed his cheeks.

Rogue rolled his eyes but didn't protest. He let Sting's arm stay around him and even moved a bit closer into him. He blushed as he felt the warmth of the other against him. "Sting...?" Rogue began as the movie ended.

"hmm?" He replied sleepily. The blonde moved in a bit to cuddle up to Rogue. "You're warm... Cuddle..." He mumbled, leaning into Rogue's neck.

"Nevermind..." A small smile crept on to Rogue's face. He wrapped his arms around Sting to comply to more cuddles. He was really cute when he slept and was quiet.

Sting snuggled in closer. Who would have thought he'd be a cuddler? The blonde buried his face in Rogue's neck, his breathing slowing as he fell asleep more soundly. He mumbled a bit in his sleep, a smile crossing his face.

Rogue was never one for hugs or cuddles but for now he made an exception. Sting was just so... Cute and warm. He blushed at his own thoughts. Rogue soon fell asleep himself sitting up Sting practically in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. If you want more please let me know~ Hope you enjoyed it~   
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you do.~  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
